Hospital Wing Happiness
by SinnerxXxAmongxXxThexXxSaints
Summary: Lily is suffering from a Muggle sickness...and there's only one person caring enough to cheer her up! LJ oneshot


Hospital Happiness

Summary: Lily is sick, and there's only one person caring enough to cheer her up…LJ one-shot.

Disclaimer: Do I look like a Billionaire?

The world was against her. It was the only answer. Because she just HAD to get sick…Lily Evans, weak immune system red head of Hogwarts! If she wasn't falling down, running into things, or embarrassing herself in front of Potter, she was sick. Gr…it just wasn't fair! Potter was _never _sick! NEVER! Sure, he was injury prone (but at a school like Hogwarts, who wasn't?) just as much as she was. _Stupid Quiditch, stupid Potter, stupid fever…_

So there she was. In a bed, in the Hospital wing, all alone. She sighed. _Sodding Alice on stupid sodding dates…_Lilt thought bitterly. Of course, Alice did know she was sick, and she even had a reason to why Lily had been sick all the time this past year, as she so explained in breakfast one morning.

"Lily, isn't it obvious?" she had said as Lily blew her nose rather loudly to block her best mates voice out, "You're suffering from a broken heart because James seems to have given up on you."

At this (right in the middle of blowing her nose) Lily began coughing, and, if it's ever happened to you, you know it feels as though you've had a rather painful aneurysm if you have coughed and blown your nose at the same time.

"God, Alice, you nearly killed her there." Said Lily. Alice rolled her eyes and continued talking and eating her scrambled eggs at the same time.

"Lily, ever since James really stops worshiping the ground you walked on, you've been sick. And I've read that if a person stops loving someone, and that person secretly loved _them _(subconscious, of course), then that person becomes ill from a broken heart."

Lily looked down the Gryffindor table at him, and her heart gave a painful tightening as she saw he didn't look back.

.xXx.

_So maybe Alice was right after all, _thought Lily, _he just might not like me anymore, but did I really _love _him? I mean, I always secretly liked the fact that he seemed to fancy me…_

But oh well, he seemed to not to care anymore. So Lily's only option was to lie in this Hospital bed, lonely and miserable, thinking and regretting miserably why she didn't accept his offers of love.

Wallowing in self-pity, she lie there, and lay there, and lay there. For one, two, three hours? She had come in about seven or eight pm, right after dinner. Madam Pomfrey started dimming the lights and closing the window shutters. Lily sighed and tried to sleep, but sadly, sleep wouldn't come. Her mind was tired, and her body was tired. But if she didn't have a sodding headache from the sodding fever, she might fall asleep.

Nearly crying from frustration, Lily rolled on her side and covered nearly every inch of her shivering body with the thin blankets.

Finally, her body seemed to float, and she was drifting between sleep and being awake. But, what was that? A creak? A rustle of feet? No, couldn't be, the doors were locked. But Lily soon remembered, with a slight feeling of admiration, when had anyone at Hogwarts been denied a room simply by it being locked?

But, the shuffling of feet carried over to her side of the Hospital wing, but no one would be visiting her. _'Probably some boyfriend visiting his sick girlfriend…or vice versa.' _She thought bitterly, feeling even worse that a certain messy haired Marauder had seemed to forgotten about her. But, the shuffling was coming closer to her, and soon, she could her the shuffling stop form outside of the hangings around her bed.

The hangings parted, but no one stood there, but as she scanned down for any part of who had pulled the Hangings apart, the only thing she saw was a pair of two large –and male- feet. Shaking slightly, the feet came closer. With all the energy she could muster, she hoisted herself up and grabbed her wand off the nightstand.

And suddenly, she found herself staring into the face of the very concerned looking James Potter. The only thing keeping her from screaming was James' warm hand clamped over her mouth.

"Sshh, Lily," he said. He dropped a blanket that he had had under his arm and dropped his bag. Lily's heart gave a small leap as she saw him sit down on the edge of her bed, pick up his bag and pull out a pair of sleeping pants and I hooded sweatshirt.

"James, what the hell are you doing?" she whispered.

"Trying to make you feel better." He said as he handed her the pajamas.

"What are these for?" she said.

"I know that those thin little nightgowns can't keep anyone warm so I brought you those so maybe you'll start feeling better." He said as he pulled the hangings closed again. "Are you gonna need help changing into them?" he said with a stupid grin.

"Uh…No, I don't think so, but, um, can you, er, turn around?" she said nervously.

He grinned and turned around. She slipped the flannel bottoms under her night skirt, and if it weren't for the drawstring, James' pajamas would've fallen near her ankles. Instantly she felt warmer, but still chilled because of the fever. Quickly, but not too quickly as to feel nauseas, she pulled the nightgown over her head and pulled James' sweatshirt (which was three sizes WAY too big on her) over herself.

"Done?" he said.

"Yeah…" she said quietly. He grinned again and Lily felt her heart melt. Maybe James did care for her after all…and that thought made her feel a little better.

James pulled the blankets and sheets on her bed down and helped her into bed. Waving his wand over the blanket he had brought, it floated over and covered her gently. Another wave, and a fluffy pillow appeared and replaced the thin and lumpy one that was on the bed before.

Finally he sat back down on the edge of the bed and leaned over her.

"Comfy?" he murmured.

"Very…thank you." She whispered.

"Anytime." He said with a smile. He leaned down and kissed her forehead, and starting getting up when Lily grabbed his wrist.

"Please don't leave…" Lily murmured.

"You sure?" he asked nervously.

"Yeah…"

Lily noticed as she scoot over to make room for him in her bed, that he was in his pajamas already.

"Why did you do this?" she asked as he made himself comfortable.

"Because I was worried about you." He said.

She scooted in closer to him and he gradually wrapped his arms around her.

"Who told you I was here?"

"Well, Sirius did actually. He had said that he saw you going to the Hospital wing and that you didn't look so hot-" here Lily glared at him. "He means that you didn't look well, that just Sirius." James said.

"How come I'm not surprised…" she said weakly. He smiled and hugged her closer.

Lily's mind ached with her fever, and she shivered, which made James pull her even closer (if that was possible). Lily buried her head into the crook of his neck and he rested his chin on her head.

"Goodnight, James…thank you." She mumbled before slipping into sleep.

"Goodnight, Lily…I love you."

James snuggled in deeper and was soon coaxed into sleep.

**.xXx.**

**Heya! Your certified Sinner here! Well, anyway, I liked this one…So, please review? Please? Pleeeeeease? I like reviews. They make me feel loved!**

**But any way, thanks for reading dear…uh…readers and reviewers! Cookies to all!**

**Xx.Sinner.xX**


End file.
